coldcasefandomcom-20200223-history
Glory Days
Description The squad reopens the 1973 murder of a popular college football player, after evidence shows he was alive several hours longer than originally thought. Speaking with people who knew him, they learn he had discovered some questionable dealings going on with his team and maybe have been killed for trying to do something about it. Synopsis A former football hero’s death is reopened from 1973 when a football fan uncovers new evidence he bought on Ebay which may prove the athlete may have been murdered the night before the big game instead of that morning as originally reported. The perpetrator and weapon were never found and the new evidence of a ticket sign out sheet with our football hero’s signature the morning of the game signing out tickets for a mystery person named ”R. Borecki” proves he was still alive the morning of the game. As the detectives interview people from the past everyone agrees our hero Moon McShane was a good kid, a great football player and not just some dumb jock. R. Borecki turns out to be McShane’s tutor whose mention of McShane popping what he called ”vitamin’ pills” during their tutoring sessions leads the detectives to believe steroids may have some how contributed to McShane’s death. The detectives soon learn McShane’s discovery of what was really going on with the ”vitamin” program on the team gave everyone surrounding McShane including his best friend, his coach, and his tutor motive to want to kill him. But it was the team’s biggest booster Steve Pratt who had the most to lose when the McShane disillusioned and betrayed by a man he considered a father figure and his inability to forgive Pratt for the part he played in the steroids cover up, threatens to leave the team unless things changed. Pratt unwilling to let go of the boy he always considered like a son and afraid of being exposed in the cover up kills McShane with one blow to the head. Also, Rush runs into Det. Saccardo (Bobby Cannavale), and begins a relationship with him. Cast Main Cast *Kathryn Morris as Lilly Rush *Danny Pino as Scotty Valens *John Finn as John Stillman *Jeremy Ratchford as Nick Vera *Thom Barry as Will Jeffries *Tracie Thoms as Kat Miller Guest Cast *M.C. Gainey as Coach Walters (2008) *Tom Griffin as Asst. Coach Walters (1973) *Aaron Hill as Mike "Bad Moon" McShane *Alice Hirson as Judy McShane *James Karen as Steve Pratt (2008) *Justice Leak as Robert Boreki (1973) *Sean O'Bryan as Steve Pratt (1973) *Clifton Powell as Tom Bernard (2008) *James Read as Prof. Robert Boreki (2008) *Glynn Turman as Al Towert *B.J. Britt as Tom Bernard (1973) And *Bobby Cannavale as Eddie Saccardo Co-Starring *Stephen Full as Addict/Narc *Matt Riedy as Gus Lason *Charley Scalies as Rusty Jenkins *Tim Snay as Joe Burrows *'Unknown actor' as Coach Bauer Notes *This episode is loosely based on the 1963 San Diego Chargers, in which there was steroid use on the team. Music *Bachman-Turner Overdrive "Takin' Care of Business" *The Doobie Brothers "China Grove" *David Essex "Rock On" *Steely Dan "Do It Again" *The Allman Brothers Band "Blue Sky" *'Closing Song:' Steely Dan "Reelin' In The Years" Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes